Jueves
by HeyItsMeAnCriss
Summary: Ese día no empezaba bien para Rachel. Lo que ella no sabía es que gracias al encuentro con un desconocido su semana se vería cambiada. Y su vida entera. Finchel, menciones Klaine. Malísima para los Summary
1. Jueves

Jueves

-Rachel, ¡Rachel despierta! A este paso vas a llegar tarde…

Doy la vuelta en la cama cuando escucho la voz de Kurt a pocos centímetros de mi. Realmente mi mejor amigo puede llegar a ser muy molesto.

-Kurt, tengo turno de tarde, no entro hasta dentro de siete horas. – Digo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

-Rachel cielo, me cambiaste el turno durante esta semana para poder estar con Blaine durante su rehabilitación, ¿recuerdas?

De pronto algo hace "click" en mi cabeza. _Oh mierda_, pienso. Rápidamente salgo de la cama y paso a toda velocidad al lado del ojiazul, llegando rápidamente a la ducha. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, no me da tiempo… _En un tiempo record salgo del baño, y corro de nuevo a la habitación para ponerme algo decente. Por suerte, Kurt y su sentido de la moda han decidido ayudarme, y al entrar al cuarto encuentro un conjunto perfectamente doblado encima de la cama. No me da tiempo a peinarme, así que simplemente seco mi pelo con la toalla y le aplico algo de espuma.

Al llegar al salón encuentro tres tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesita de café y a mi mejor amigo y su novio acurrucados en el sofá viendo el DVD de la última producción de Rent.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Kurt?

- ¿Morir de inanición? – Los dos reímos tras ese comentario.

-¿Qué tal Blaine, como va tu rodilla?

- Bien, realmente no es nada, pero la herida es bastante escandalosa. – Responde, sin darle mayor importancia.

- Cariño, te han mandado una semana de reposo absoluto y otras cuatro de rehabilitación… Algo sí es.

-Bah, tonterías. Aunque teniendo un enfermero como tú no me importaría tener que pasar cuatro semanas de reposo.

Se sonríen dulcemente y poco a poco se acercan hasta que sus labios se rozan en el beso más dulce que haya visto nunca. Realmente les envidio, algún día me encantaría tener algo así. Es increíble que tras seis años sigan tan enamorados como el primer día. Mientras pienso en la magnífica relación de mis best gays voy inclinando inconsciente mente la taza, hasta que parte de su contenido se ve derramado encima de la blusa que llevo puesta.

-Oh Dios mío, hoy no es mi día… voy a cambiarme.

-Rachel, no te da tiempo. La mancha no es demasiado grande, simplemente ponte un pañuelo. El azul que te regaló Mercedes de su última colección es precioso e irá perfecto con esa blusa. Además, tiene el tamaño perfecto para cubrir la mancha.

Con un fuerte suspiro me levanto del sofá mientras Blaine me sonríe, y me arrastro pesadamente a la habitación. Mientras abro los cajones en busca del pañuelo escucho a Kurt llamarme desde el salón.

-Mi hermano ha venido a pasar el mes a la ciudad y me gustaría presentártelo, ya va siendo hora. Hemos quedado el viernes para ir a cenar por ahí, ¿te apuntas?

-¿El viernes que viene? Iba a quedar con Quinn para ir a mirar algunos vestidos para la boda de Tina y Mike, pero supongo que tendremos tiempo más adelante.

-¿Ibais a ir a mirar vestidos y no me habéis avisado?- Me reprocha Kurt cuando entro de nuevo a la estancia.

-Sí bueno… Hablamos más tarde, ¿vale? Si salgo ya de casa me da tiempo a coger el tren de las 7:30

-¡Buena suerte Rach! – Gritan ambos desde su posición en el sofá.

Al salir de casa noto que, para ser marzo, hace bastante frío, así que abrocho mi chaqueta y camino rápido hasta la estación. Cuanto antes llegue, antes entro en calor, y menos posibilidades tendré de llegar tarde al trabajo. A pesar de haber terminado nuestra carrera en la NYADA un año atrás, Kurt y yo seguimos sin encontrar un trabajo en el mundo de Broadway. Bueno, no exactamente. Ambos trabajamos en un pequeño teatro de Off Broadway, encargándonos de la diminuta tienda del espectáculo y del bar con el que este cuenta. Pero por algún lugar se empieza, ¿no?

Al llegar a la estación me dirijo al ascensor. Todavía sigo de mal humor y medio dormida, así que no quiero montar un espectáculo al caerme por las escaleras mecánicas. Me toca esperar un par de minutos hasta que el tren hace su entrada en el andén, y, al entrar al vagón, decido sentarme en el asiento más cercano a la puerta, donde me pongo los cascos del iPod y simplemente dejo que los minutos pasen. No es hasta la siguiente parada cuando mi atención se aleja de la música y la voz de Eden Espinosa interpretando los números de Wicked. Porque es en esa estación donde el tren se detiene y suben más pasajeros. Donde un pequeño grupo ocupa los asientos de enfrente mía. Donde lo veo a _él_ por primera vez.

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, os presento aquí mi primer fic. Estoy realmente sorprendida con que sea un Finchel, pero simplemente me vino la inspiración.**

**Sé que es un poco corto, pero es a modo de introducción a la historia, espero que los próximos capítulos vayan siendo cada vez un poquito más largos. No se cuantos capítulos pueda tener, posiblemente unos 14, puede que más, puede que menos... Todo depende de lo que me pida la historia.**

**Agradecería muchísimo los reviews, después de todo estoy empezando y toda crítica/tomates es bien recibida!**

**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar más a menudo, pero en cuanto comience las clases de nuevo tendré que plantearme cada cuánto actualizar la historia, si veo que gusta o llama la atención trataré de tardar lo mínimo posible!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y os espero en el próximo capítulo :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Viernes

Capítulo 2 – Viernes

**Rachel POV**

-En serio Kurt, tendrías que haberlo visto. Parecía una estrella de cine, tan alto, con esa chupa de cuero, y esas gafas de sol…

- Espera, ¿gafas de sol en el tren? Que quieres que te diga Rachel, parece un poco rarito.

-No idiota, las llevaba colgadas del cuello de la sudadera, que por cierto, le quedaba de muerte.

-O sea, que te has enamorado del chico del tren.

_¿Amor?_ No, no creo que sea eso. Es decir, a penas habíamos intercambiado un par de miradas y alguna sonrisa en el trayecto. Pero sí que es verdad que con cada una de esas miradas mi corazón parecía dejar de latir por un momento. Era un sentimiento extraño.

-No seas idiota Kurt, apenas le vi veinte minutos hasta que bajamos del tren. Simplemente era atractivo, _muy_ atractivo. Hasta tú te habrías quedado impresionado.- Decido contestarle.

-¡Hey!- Protesta Blaine

-Tranquilo amor, sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.- Le dice mi amigo, besando por un segundo sus labios.

-Bueno tórtolos, yo me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo que madrugar y no quiero que me pase como esta mañana.

Le doy un beso en la frente a cada uno y me dirijo a la habitación, donde me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama. El encuentro con ese chico me ha afectado realmente. Por favor Rachel, ni si quiera sabes su nombre, pareces una cría. Además, probablemente no le vuelva a ver más. Con estos pensamientos, poco a poco voy cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

**Kurt POV**

Sonrío mientras veo desaparecer a Rachel por el pasillo. Su historia del tren parece surrealista, aunque tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella.

-¿Qué opinas?- Me pregunta Blaine cuando vemos que la puerta de su habitación se cierra.

-No lo sé… Sé que es extraño, pero sé que esto va a llegar lejos.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, yo tengo el mismo presentimiento. ¿Te has fijado en cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de él?

-Sí… Sólo espero que no se lleve ninguna decepción. Quién sabe, puede que este simple encuentro llegue lejos.

-Sólo tienes que mirarnos a nosotros, cuando llegaste a espiarnos podrías haber hablado con cualquier otro chico, pero te dirigiste a mi.- Me dice Blaine, sonriéndome lentamente.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero es que desde el primer momento me llamaste la atención. No es muy común encontrar hobbits caminando por academias sólo para chicos.- Bromeo.

-Ja ja ja.- Dice Blaine con sarcasmo, mientras se acerca para besarme.

Dios. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a sus besos, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos cada uno es distinto y mejor que el anterior. A pesar de la incómoda posición en la que nos encontramos (Maldita la herida en la rodilla de mi novio) el beso se va tornando cada vez más pasional. Nos vemos obligados a parar cuando la versión de Boyce Avenue de Teenage Dream comienza a sonar en mi móvil.

-Sigo pensando que la versión de Katy es mil veces mejor.- Dice Blaine, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Ruedo los ojos y miro el móvil para ver de quién se trata y sonrío al ver la foto ocupando toda la pantalla.

-¡Hey Finn! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Hermano, creo que me he enamorado.

**Rachel POV**

El despertador comienza a sonar a las 6am de forma atronadora. Lo apago con un gruñido y me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama mirando al techo. Pasados unos cinco minutos suspiro fuertemente y me comienzo a preparar para el trabajo. Me pongo el chándal y las deportivas y peino mi pelo en una coleta alta, y meto la ropa del trabajo en una pequeña mochila.

Cuando llego al salón me encuentro la misma escena que ayer, Kurt y Blaine acurrucados en el sofá bajo las mantas. Lo único que cambia es que en la tele se puede ver el 25 aniversario de los Miserables, y que las tazas, en vez de estar llenas de chocolate humeante, son de café.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Rachel, ¿qué se supone que llevas puesto?- Kurt y su sentido de la moda…

-Tranquilo, llevo la ropa del trabajo en la mochila. Quiero ir a correr un poco antes de ir a la estación.

Me siento a desayunar con ellos, mientras cantamos a coro las canciones del musical. Cuando el reloj marca las 6:30 decido salir de casa para así tener el tiempo suficiente. Les doy un beso a los chicos como cada día y cogiendo las llaves y la mochila salgo de casa.

Al salir del portal me dirijo hasta el parque más cercano a nuestro apartamento. A pesar del peso de la mochila llevo un buen ritmo. La siguiente media hora la paso dando vueltas alrededor del parque, y, en vez de ir hasta la estación de siempre, sigo corriendo hasta llegar a la siguiente. Después de todo aún me sobraba tiempo.

Llego a la estación cuando el tren está parando en el andén y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para que así me dé tiempo a entrar al vagón antes de que vuelva a retomar su camino. Cuando estoy dentro del vagón dejo la mochila en el asiento y marco el número de Quinn en el móvil. Mientras espero a que conteste me miro en el reflejo de la ventana. Tras varios tonos, escucho su voz a través del auricular.

-Hola, soy Quinn. Ahora mismo no estoy en casa, así que deja tu mensaje después de la señal.- Lanzo un suspiro mientras espero a escuchar el "piii".

- Hola Quinn, soy Rachel. Me ha surgido una cosa para el próximo viernes, así que si quieres quedamos este fin de semana, ¿vale? Contéstame en cuanto puedas. Un beso.

Tras colgar sigo mirando mi reflejo. La coleta se ha ido deshaciendo con la carrera, y tengo las mejillas enrojecidas. En definitiva, estoy horrible.

Vuelvo a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo lateral de la mochila y me siento para pasar lo que queda de viaje. Y, al levantar la vista, me cruzo con sus ojos.

**Finn POV**

-Finn, son sólo las 7:20, ¿dónde vas tan temprano?

Dejo el pomo de la puerta y me giro para mirar al dueño de la voz. Me encuentro a Noah recién salido de la ducha con sólo una toalla cubriéndole.

-Tío, no es muy cómodo hablar contigo cuando sólo llevas _eso.- _Digo, poniendo cara de disgusto.

-¿Tantos años de convivencia y sigues poniéndote así de nervioso cuando me ves ligero de ropa?- Dice, moviendo las cejas y mirándome con su cara de ligar. Yo simplemente ruedo los ojos. –No me has respondido.

-Voy a la estación, empiezo el curso en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Finn, sabes que si coges el tren directo a las 8 llegas con tiempo de sobra, ¿Verdad?

- Am… Ya, lo sé, pero… Pero es que me gusta más el otro recorrido.- No puedo evitar ponerme rojo al acordarme de mis verdaderas razones. Aunque no le estoy mintiendo del todo, realmente el recorrido en esa línea es mucho más interesante. Después de todo, está _ella_.

Noah simplemente me mira, no muy convencido con mi respuesta, levanta los hombros y entra a su habitación. Suspiro aliviado de que no me haga más preguntas y salgo de casa. No puedo contarle a él mis verdaderas razones para coger ese tren, se reiría en mi cara. Ayer, cuando llamé a mi hermano para contárselo, casi le da un ataque de risa. _¿Qué os pasa a todos últimamente en el tren? _No entendí a qué venía esa pregunta, así que la dejé pasar. Sé que es estúpido, nunca he creído en los flechazos. Pero ella… Era diferente. Apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de miradas, pero algo había surgido en mi interior.

Llego a la estación antes de lo que pensaba, y en cuanto el tren se detiene entro al vagón. La busco con la mirada, pero no la encuentro. Decepcionado, me dejo caer en el asiento y me preparo para un largo y aburrido viaje. Entonces, cuando las puertas están a punto de cerrarse, ella entra corriendo. Y, a pesar del chándal, sus rojeces y su pelo despeinado, yo la veo preciosa. Se coloca de espaldas a mi mientras llama por teléfono y trata de colocar un poco el desastre que es ahora su coleta.

-Hola Quinn, soy Rachel.

Rachel_. Rachel_**. Rachel**. Le queda perfecto. Si alguien se fijara ahora en mi, probablemente vería a un idiota mirando embobado a la chica que tiene en frente. ¿Se acordará de mí? Una vez que cuelga vuelve a guardar el teléfono y se sienta. Y es en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar. Ella se pone más roja aún y yo no puedo evitar sonreír como si fuera estúpido. Ambos bajamos la mirada al suelo, avergonzados, y seguimos intercambiando miradas y sonrisas en lo que queda de trayecto. Cuando llega a su estación ella se levanta y me dirige una última sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente me gusta esta línea.

**Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo ha salido más largo, no? Poco a poco a ver si voy mejorando!**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews, los agradezco muchísimo, aunque me gustaría conseguir más! :)**

**Con un poco de suerte mañana subiré otro capítulo.**

**xoxo**


End file.
